


Miracles happen

by Bbrae90



Category: the clintons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbrae90/pseuds/Bbrae90
Summary: Hillary and bill have left the White House Hillary has now won the senate seat . One thing left that she wants is a second baby .
Relationships: Husband Wife - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hillary and bill were out for a walk in the woods when they ran into a young mom and her baby . They stopped to talk to her Hillary was soaking up playing with the baby . After they walked off bill saw Hillary thinking . What are you thinking about sweetheart ? Hillary sighed and said that beautiful baby . Bill smiled and said I figured . I know we wanted another baby and we tried and tried and it never happened. Bill I want another baby ! Wait what? I want another baby ! Bill stopped and grabbed her hands and said are you sure ? Yes! Let’s try and if we fail again it’s just not meant to be ! Okay baby I am all for this he kissed her lips . They got home and ate later on Hillary was laying in bed reading when bill came in and staring kissing her neck and lips . Hillary groaned bill went to get a condom when Hillary saw him she stopped him. Bill no condom! Remember we’re trying to get me pregnant ! I thought you were having baby fever earlier honey . No I want another baby ! Ok .bill dropped the condom and went down on his wife . Remember this is baby making sex ! I know! they completed the task . Hillary elevated her hips for thirty minutes then they fell asleep on each others arms . The next morning they woke up . Morning sleepy Head bill said . Morning ! Hillary started to attack bill with kisses . They fucked away with no interruptions that weekend . It’s been two weeks and Hillary hasn’t felt any different so far . She just thought it wasn’t meant to be.


	2. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been six weeks and Hillary hasn’t been feeling well . She made a trip to her whitehaven home . That’s when she discovered she was pregnant

It’s been six weeks since they had a intimate encounter . Lately Hillary hasn’t been feeling right . She was tired and nauseous. She just thought it was stress leading up to the swearing in ceremony . She didn’t say anything to bill . She was on her way to there home In DC . Bill was going to meet her there tonight. She pulled out her calendar to look at her schedule when she realized she was two weeks late. Oh my gosh she started to feel emotional. Huma knew they were trying for A baby . Huma do you think you could buy me a pregnancy test ? Sure ! Are ya thinking it happened? Yes I’m two weeks late , tired and nauseous! Awww huma smiled . Huma bought her a test . Thank you I’m waiting for bill so he can be here when I find out she smiled. Ok text me if you need me to make a OBGYN appointment for you huma smiled . Will do! Bill came arrived Hillary made dinner and they ate . They cleaned up bill Asked if she wanted to watch a movie together . We can honey but can you come up stairs with mw for a few minutes? Yeah everything okay ? Yeah i wanna show you Something she smiled . Okay! They walked in the bed room . Hilly what’s going on ? She grabbed the paper bag and pulled out the pregnancy test . Bill smiled and said baby are you serious !? Yes I’m two weeks late feeling tired and nauseous! Wanted to wait until you got here so I could take it with you here ! Hillary took the test 5 mins later it came out positive. Congratulations daddy ! She gave him a kiss . I definitely got a baby In there ! Bill was thrilled. Two bold lines were on the pregnancy test!


	3. Peanut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary and bill get to learn about their incoming baby .

Bill was the first one up . He couldn’t stop smiling staring at his sleeping wife ! He couldn’t wait to hear he was gonna be a daddy. Hillary woke up . Hi baby bill said . Hi she smiled and kissed him . You ready to go see about our long awaited baby? Hillary was now crying . What’s wrong honey? I’m scared she said what if it was a faulty test ? What if I’m not pregnant ? Bill kissed her hilly don’t think like that . It was time to go to the doctor . Bill could tell she was nervous . He grabbed her hand it’s gonna all work out Hillary . Okay she said I believe you . Hillary you can come back . Bill and Hillary followed the nurse. Okay mrs. Clinton i’m gonna be taking your weight , temperature and blood pressure. Okay everything looks good. Wait here and the doctor will be in shortly . The doctor arrived . So mrs. Clinton what brought you in today? I haven’t been feeling well. I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Okay we’re gonna have the nurse take blood . They drew Hillary’s blood were sending it to the lab to check for a lot of things she smiled . Okay can your lay back for me I’m gonna lift your shirt and unsnap your pants . I need to feel your belly . Hillary laid back and the doctor lifted her top and unsnapped and unzipped her pants . Just relax I’m going to be palpating you’re tummy from top to bottom. Bill would you like to feel ? Take you hand press your hands along her uterus. Feel the lump ? Yes! That’s a baby! Hillary started to cry out of happiness.I gonna ask the nurse to bring in the ultrasound. Bill kissed Hillary’s exposed belly . Okay the gel is gonna feel cold Hillary . Hillary flinched but was find when when gel warmed up . Lisa moved the wand across jet belly. Okay guys that’s your baby . You’re 7 weeks. Bill was kissing Hillary’s tears away. Strong healthy heart beat. Don’t cry sweetie bill kissed her face.


	4. 7 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning sickness has started.

Bill and Hillary were laying in bed. Bill had lifted her shirt and was giving her tiny bump loving kisses. All the sudden Hillary ran to the bathroom bill followed . Hillary heaved and puked in the toilet as bill rubbed her back. Shit! Hillary was puking for 20 minutes. It’s ok breath My love. The baby has got got ya now huh?! Yeah I was hoping to skip this symptom. I’m thinking we should tell Chelsea since I’m throwing up! I even have a popped belly under my naval. I know you popped like that with Chelsea. Chelsea came home from Stanford. Hillary was wearing a baggy shirt . You’re mom and I have something to tell you . Okay ! They sat in the living room. You’re having a sibling in 9 months. Aww you’re adopting ? No I’m pregnant! Oh my gosh Chelsea said how far along . Almost 8 weeks . I developed a tiny belly that’s why I’m wearing a baggy shirt . Can I see mom? Sure ! Hillary stood up and walked over to Chelsea and lifted Her shirt . I have been pretty sick lately too you’re dad has been helping me through . Hillary pulled her yoga pants down a little . Aww Chelsea rubbed her hand on her tiny baby belly. Chelsea gave it a little peck with her lips . Hillary smiled as her eyes watered due to Chelsea’s sweet move . I’m so happy I know you wanted a second baby. We’re making an announcement tonight . You’re gonna be so pregnant when you get sworn in Chelsea laughed. Blame your dad Hillary joked. Bill left the room as Hillary was about to pull her pants up . Wait honey let’s do a belly progression Photo . Bill snapped a picture . Now I have to pee. Life of a pregnant woman Hillary said jokingly. Bill was cooking chicken for dinner all the sudden Hillary ran to the bathroom to puke . Dad mom is sick . Oh shit Chelsea watch the stove . Hey baby you okay ? Yeah smell of chicken made me sick. I’m sorry baby . You ok mom? Yeah sweet girl it’s just part of being pregnant! When you were in my belly you were wrecking Havac. Really ? Bill said yup your presence was tearing your mama up !


	5. 20 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary is getting ready for the swearing in ceremony. Her belly has popped and People are questioning rather or not she is fit for the job

Dorothy was sitting in the kitchen when her daughter yelled oh my god . Hillary was in the mirror admiring her belly . What’s gong on hill ? Mom look at my belly peanut is making an appearance ! Bill came in the room wow honey you’re growing ! Bill rested his hands on her tummy and gave her swelling belly a loving kiss. Leave your suit jacket open everyone knows about the baby. Bill can’t keep his hands off Hillary’s belly. Chelsea came down stairs wow someone’s looking pregnant! I know Hillary smiled while rubbing her bump . Your dad said leave suit jacket open to show it off. You should you’re rocking it mom. They arrived at the ceremony. Oh my god your belly! Nancy rested her hand on it. You look beautiful Hillary! How ya feeling? Great ! No back pain no more nausea. I’m so happy Nancy said . Hillary took the oath bill was so proud of her ! She made a quick speech and made a few pregnant senator jokes. Everyone laughed . Bill walked up and gave her a kiss . I’m so proud of you honey. Hillary laughed and said thanks honey but can we go eat now your wife and your baby are hungry ! Bill laughed and rubbed her tummy and said let’s go put food in the two of you! Hillary was sitting at the table eating a salad when all the sudden the baby gave her a huge Kick . She rested her hand in the spot and continued eating until she felt it again . Bill had one free hand . Hillary grabbed his hand . What’s going on babe . She smiled and opened her jacket and placed his hand on her baby bump. Keep your hand there. Okay he said . She took a bite . All the sudden the baby bounced around . Oh my god hilly is that the baby? She smiled and said yes ! Chelsea jumped over next to her mom and placed her hand on her abdomen. I wanna feel! Okay Hillary moved her hand toward the center . She took another bite the baby kicked Chelsea’s hand. Awww that’s so cool mom!


	6. 20 weeks continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill raveges his wife when they arrive home

Bill and Hillary arrive home after lunch and ceremony . Bill is hypnotized by how Hillary’s body looks . She has always been curvy but pregnancy makes her extra curvy . As she changes out of her suit bill walks up and starts kissing her neck . Hillary looks at him and says bill stop my mom is gonna be home in a hour ! What are you doing she laughed . I’m trying to seduce my gorgeous pregnant wife to make love to me . Fine ! Bill Walked her to the bed she was already naked . Bill had a pillow in the middle of the bed to prop up her hips. Aren’t you slick you had this planned . Bill lAughed and said why yes I did senator he kissed her and gently laid her back. The shape of your body drives me wild but you being pregnant drives me even crazier! Lay down let me do the work it’s my congratulations Gift . Hillary laid there as bill loved on her body . Hillary turned over and bill spooned her . Ok babe let me know if I hurt you . He slipped in her heat and they adjusted . He rubbed her belly to get her aroused . Bill started thrusting and they kissed as there bodies were moving as one . They whispered words of love to each other . Hillary felt a stir in her belly . She was about to come . Bill rubbed her baby belly as they cum. Look into my Eyes baby. Hillary looked into his eyes as she had an orgasm . They stopped to catch there breath . Hillary kissed him . I love you so much bill! I love you so much too my love ! Bill felt a thump the baby Kicked . They laughed. He went down to her belly and gave it a little kiss . I love you too kid and gave hills belly a loving rub . They took a shower and got dressed before Chelsea dropped off Dorothy . Bill couldn’t stop  
Fucking Hillary In the shower . Hillary was so loud Dorothy and Chelsea heard it walking in the house . Oh my god Chelsea said . Dorothy laughed and said when your pregnant hormones are crazy . Your parents were like that when your mom was pregnant with you! Chelsea was mortified thank god Mark stayed in the car ! Dorothy laughed .Hillary came walking down the steps rubbing her tummy trying to calm then baby down . Dorothy laughed and said well you woke my grand baby up ! Oh my Hillary noticed Dorothy was home . Her mom laughed Chelsea was Embarrassed . Bill laughed Hillary’s face was red from embarrassment .


	7. 22 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary has a doctors appointment . They prepare for thanksgiving where every year they have several People over .

Bill woke up with his resting on Hillary’s belly. Lately the baby has been waking his wife up with trips to the bathroom and kicking all night . Bill couldn’t help but smile noticing the pillows barricading her. One behind her back , one between her legs and one underneath her swollen belly . He’s thrilled she’s gong through it a second time . He went down to her belly and gave it a kiss . Her eyes fluttered open . She smiled. Good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling ? Very pregnant and tired . Bill kissed her lips and said I’m sorry Honey . What time is it my appointment is at 12:30. 8 am bill said . Ok I have to pee now she sighed in annoyance. Hillary jumped in the shower and got back out bill rubbed lotion on her tummy . That’s how he bonded with the baby . Lotion is helping babe you have minimal stretch marks. I know I hope it stays that way . Hillary got dressed and they left for her appointment. Today she was getting an ultrasound. They arrived and she got it done. Mama and baby were healthy . Would you guys like to know the sex ? Sure! The tech moved the wand over Hillary’s belly . Congratulations you guys it’s a baby girl! Awww honey another daughter. Explains my bad morning sickness on the first trimester ! The tech wiped the gel off her belly and handed them the ultrasound photographs . My girls bill rubbed her tummy . Yup ! My love bug Hillary said . They arrived at the chappaqua market . Hillary is moving slow these days since she Can’t see her feet. She had neighbors she ran into at the market . They walked up and talked to her bill saw her rubbing her back. He kissed her cheek. You okay baby ? My back is hurting okay I got what we need let’s go check out them we can go home so you can rest . Okay ! Baby girl have Hillary a big kick bill saw her rub the spot where the babies foot was . Are you okay ? Yes honey she gave me a painful kick ! They arrived home . Bill always took care of his girl . Okay honey go sit or lay down , rest I’ll make lunch . What do you want for lunch? Eggs and hash your daughter is making me crave it she giggled ! Speaking of daughter I found a name you might like . What is is ? Cassidy Howell Clinton . I love it babe !


End file.
